


Risky Move

by stanleymitchell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agent AU, Changed Rating to M, F/M, Freeform, Heavy Plot, Humor, I'll tag warnings and will mention them before a chapter, I'm trying, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, So don't worry, because I'm a sucker for things like this, i got yo back fam, there will be spoilers but like i said i'll mention them before a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleymitchell/pseuds/stanleymitchell
Summary: She just had to gather information about one particular hacker, that's why she joined them in the first place but here she is, forced to organize a charity party for RFA.But maybe if she looks close enough, she'll realize that all the answers are literally under her nose.

   "Don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you."





	1. Just Another Task

**Author's Note:**

> This was always on my mind so yeah, enjoy!  
> Please be aware that my native language is not English. I'm sorry if you see any grammar errors, I'm trying my best T^T  
> here you go (*≧▽≦)

"That's 16.25€, please."

She sighs inwardly. She's bored out of her mind. Being a cashier is a boring job. Obviously, it's more boring than being a secret agent.

The only reason she has a side job is because this way her family won't get suspicious. She's satisfied with her real job, thank you very much.

She takes the money from the customer and wishes the woman a good afternoon.

Being an agent is tiring as hell but she wouldn't change her job in a million year. The money you earn with just doing one task is very good and she's in desperate need of money these days. She tries to help in need with simple tasks and the thought of helping someone in need somehow makes her feel useful and happy. It's totally worth it.

Deep in thought, She didn't notice the next customer in front of her. Once she does, she smiles in an apologetic way at the young man and starts to put his things in a grocery bag out of kindness. The young man smiles kindly back. He has messy blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. Her guess is that he is the same age as her.

"Sorry, but why isn't there any Honey Buddha Chips here? I seriously looked everywhere to find them but haven't found any. I was hoping that I could find them here" said the man with a pout on his lips.

She blinks as if trying to understand what he just said. Once she does understand, an amused expression crosses her face and she answers him. "Those are very hard to find you know. Sorry that you couldn't find them." She stifled a giggle as he sighed dramatically. 

"I know that they are hard to find, I was just trying my luck. My friend has a box full of them and he won't even give me even one chip! I tried to steal one while he was playing LOLOL and-" he rambles on and on as she finishes putting his things in the grocery bag.

"That's 17.75€, please."

He reaches for his wallet and pulls out 20€. She is about to give him his change but he must have remembered something because he takes the bags and the next thing she sees is him running out of the grocery store and him yelling something about meeting the guild master in LOLOL to help defeat a monster. Whatever that is.

She stands there with a confused look on her face and the change in her palm and this time she sighs loudly and wishes that time could go by faster so that she can go home and relax on the sofa with her beloved dog next to her. 

* * *

 

Forget about the relaxing part.

The agency she works for called while she was making herself comfortable at home. She was ready to just lay on her sofa and enjoy the evening with some sci-fi movie but apparently God wants her to do more work as if she doesn't work enough already. 

She goes to her bedroom to change into a white button up blouse with black pants that fit her rather well. She combs her long hair and ties it up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She slips on a black trench coat that reaches her hips and wears black high heels. She looks at herself in the mirror to make sure her appearance is acceptable. Before she exits the house she grabs the car keys and checks the security system to make sure everything is in order.

* * *

 

Trying to suppress her annoyance, she clenches her jaw and tries to look as relaxed as possible. This meeting has been going on for hours. At first, she paid close attention to what had been discussed but now she just wants to get the hell out of here. One word catches her attention so she turns to face the group who argues about the matter.

"We know where the headquarter is, so it is the best that we send our best agents for investigation" announced one of them, trying to convince the others with his idea.

She looks around the room and tries to figure out what the other agents think of this. Six agents -including her- are in the room listening to the strategists making plans. She isn't surprised that she couldn't make anything out by simply observing their demeanors. After all, there is a reason why we're the best of the best.

"That would be a foolish thing to do. We may have information about their whereabouts but that's all we know. It would be risky to just barge in their headquarter and except to be successful. We don't have enough information so we have to think of another way to solve this." explained a short woman with dark hair. She inwardly agrees with her. That would be indeed a very foolish thing to do.

Someone objects quickly and tries to convince the head of the agency, her boss. "If we send two separate teams and if each team has three agents and three strategists then there is a possibility that it will work. Once we send the teams, one team can gather information while the other team makes sure of the safety. They could switch position three times a month to make sure everything goes by order. It will take time this way but it's a win-win situation." 

Mint Eye; an organization that's located somewhere in the mountains but unfortunately, that's all we know for now. Mint Eye is out there, planning god-knows-what, waiting for the opportunity to strike.  It didn't do any real harm to the citizens but that doesn't mean it will remain this way. What they did though is causing trouble to the Agency. Whoever the hacker of Mint Eye is, it is a damn good one. Unfortunately, he's causing too much trouble so it's to be expected that the Agency wants to solve this problem as soon as possible.

Mr.Doppo raises a hand calmly and immediately has the attention of everyone in the room. He begins to speak with a tone that held authority. "Enough. I understand the importance to capture them but we have to deal with it another way. The suggestions I heard are all well-considered but it still has disadvantages so we won't execute this plan. We have to think of another way. You are all dismissed, except you, MC. I would like to have a word with you."

She watches as the others gathered their things and leave. The man who offered the idea muttered under his breath as he to exited the room. She stands up and crosses the big table to stand in front of her boss. The light in the room is dim but she can see the stress lines on Mr. Doppo. He's in his middle thirties but for his age, he is a very intelligence and wise man as it is expected from him.

He looks at her with a serious expression on his face and begins to speak. "MC, I don't know what the plan will be, but I think that you'll be the best candidate for the mission. Your other missions have been done flawlessly, and I know about your situation so you'll be the best choice. Be ready to receive a call for the details. I expect that you do good.

She nods and feels nervousness and excitement creep into her at the same time. Nervousness because of what could go wrong, Excitement because of having a task to complete.

Mr.Doppo must have seen some expression on her face because he nodded at her in satisfaction.

"You're dismissed."


	2. Unknown...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Jaehee's background, Prologue Bad Ending and Rika. They're minor, though. I used a few lines from the Prologue Bad Ending so if you don't know the ending I don't think you'll notice it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you like it (/^▽^)/

She walks through the quiet corridor of the hospital. The only sound is the clicking her heels make as she walks. It's early in the morning so there aren't many visitors at the time. As she walks she greets a few nurses she's familiar with. She comes to a stop in front of a door and gently knocks on the door before she enters the room and closes the door behind her. Her eyes settled on the pair while she walks into the room. At the sound of someone coming in, the pair turns to face her and a smile touches their lips. 

"Goodmorning, MC. Thank you for coming. Come, sit here." said her mother with a cheerful voice and gestures the empty spot on the hospital bed. She smiles at her mother and father before walking towards the bed and carefully sits down. Her father looks tired but his smile tells her that he is happy to be here. He must have stayed the night here again. She's glad that he stayed, though. She tries to visit her mother regularly but unfortunately, she has little to no time for herself. If she's not with her mother, at least her father is with her.

"How are you doing? I hope there is nothing to worry about and if there is, you know you can tell me, right?" said her father with a worried look on his face. He's a kindhearted man that would do everything within his power just to keep his family safe and healthy. This is one of the many things we have in common.

"Everything is fine, Dad. You know I would tell you if not." She assured her father. That is a white lie. She would tell him if something bothers her, but not about the agency. She couldn't do that even if she wants to.

"Tell me about your days, sweetie. How is your friend doing? Last time I heard of her she was engaged. When is the date of the wedding day? And when will _you_ get a boyfriend, young lady? I want grandchildren before I'm too old. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind grandchildren either, right, darling?" Her mother chatted with her, thrilled by the thought of grandchildren to spoil. 

Her mother always gives her a lecture about how she should find a boyfriend and that it's time to settle down. It's not the first time and it won't be the last time. Her father watches his wife chatting happily with their daughter while he rubs his thumb against the back of her hand. 

* * *

 

"That's the most idiotic thing I ever had the misfortune to hear." snapped one of the strategists with a frown on her face. The suggestion is even more ridiculous than the others she had to hear but this one is by far the worst. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw nods of agreement from the other strategists.

"Is that so, well then, Miss I-can-do-everything, please give us a suggestion that we can work on." sneered Hei, an eyebrow raised as if saying 'come up with a better plan, I'm waiting.'

Shyn rolled her eyes at her words. Hei had always disliked her for some reason. "I'm sure I could find something better than  _that._ We just need a little bit more time to come up with something," answered Shyn with a challenging look on her face. Before Hei can answer a man began to talk. "Why would Mint Eye be interested in RFA? It's a well-known fact that RFA organizes charity parties every once in a while so why would they gather information about the organization and the members?" questioned the man, voicing his thoughts about the matter.

It has been one week since the meeting with the agents and we still trying to come up with something. At least the agents are not here. MC is probably with her family right now.

Shyn and MC are good friends since High School. It's because of MC that she's a strategist now. If MC hadn't seen her potential then she would have been a lawyer.

The Hacker Team of The Agency recently found out that Mint Eye is gathering information about RFA but the question is; Why would they do that? No one has an answer for that.

* * *

 

"God, this girl drives me crazy!"

MC takes a sip of her coffee and glances at Shyn across from the table. She's talking about Hei, the girl who, as she said 'wouldn't leave her alone.' 

"You must have done something to her in your past life so now she seeks revenge." MC chuckles at her glare her friend throws at her. Her friend huffs and takes a sip from her coffee.

"Let's forget about her for now but if she's still acting like a bitch towards me then God have mercy on her because I'm not going to hold back." as if to make her point clear her friend raises her fists in a threatening way.

MC laughs at her friend's antics and shakes her head. She decides to change the topic to a more important matter. "How did the meeting go? You came up with a good tactic, right?"

Her friend hums, coffee cup between her hands to warm them and answers her. "Sorry, MC. Classified Information. You know that I can't answer any of your questions."

She knows that but it was worth a try. She changes the subject to more pleasant things and enjoys her afternoon.

* * *

 

"MC, I'm glad that you came. Come in."

She closes the door behind her and walks toward her boss. The second meeting had been one week ago and she would be lying if she said that she isn't anxious. The strategists must have reasoned with each other to finally come up with something effective. 

She notices a small black suitcase on top of the desk and glances at Mr. Doppo with a raised bow. He gestures toward the chairs and throws her a glance that clearly says 'sit down so we can start talking' 

She sits down on one of the chairs in the room and crosses her arms over her chest and waits for her boss to speak. "Our Hacker Team recently found out that Mint Eye gathers information about RFA and their members."  _What? That makes no fucking sense at all_ she thought as she continues to listen her boss.

"It is the best tactic we could think of," He said as he reaches for the suitcase and opens it. There is a folder that holds information about RFA and the members that Mint Eye must have found and...

_... a phone?_

She glances at her boss questioningly and Mr. Doppo continues to explain. "We found out that RFA has a messenger app and it's possible that this app has information about RFA itself so we came up with this; you'll join the RFA with this app. We installed the app already so all you have to do is open the phone. The phone can be bugged so be careful. When you open the app there will be a person called 'Unknown', he's one of our employees. He'll hack the app so that you can join the chat. The app is actually a private messenger app so to protect the app they have to let you join. We could find out more about Mint Eye if you join RFA. I hope you can understand our logic."

_So with joining RFA, they think that I can somehow get more involved with Mint Eye_ she thought. It's actually a good plan. It has its pros and cons but it is surely better than to just barge in their headquarters.

"Memorize the information about RFA and the members. You probably won't need it but better be safe than sorry. Spend the day to memorize them. Tomorrow morning you'll join them." He hands her the suitcase and watches her leave the room.

* * *

 

She sits on a comfortable chair and the file on the small dinner table. She reads and tries to memorize the details while sipping tea.

RFA, short for Rika's Fundraising Association, is an organization started by Rika to raise money fundraising through the hosting of parties. She committed suicide two years ago and her body hasn't been found yet. Their last party was two years ago. Apparently, she was mentally ill and attacked her fiancé, V for an unknown reason. V is slowly losing his eyesight because of this.

Yoosung Kim, the young man she saw at the grocery store. He's 20 years old. Two years younger than her. He is Rika's cousin and it's because of her that he joined RFA.

Zen; his real name is Hyun Ryu but he usually uses his nickname. He is an actor and a singer. He ran away from his family for unknown reasons. 

Jaehee Kang, her mother got into a car accident and passed away. She lived with her uncle until she graduated college. Currently, She's Jumin Han's assistant.

Jumin Han, son of Chairman Han. He's the heir of the C&R International Company. He's childhood friends with V and joined RFA because of Rika and V.

As she reads the information and looks at the pictures of the members she notices a red haired man with glasses. She flips through pages to find his file.

Luciel Choi it says. Just his name.

_Are you kidding me right now?_

She tries to find more information about him but there isn't really anything. Just the pictures of him at the RFA party from two years ago. Why couldn't the hacker team find anything about him? She closes the file and goes to her bedroom to sleep. She'll get the answer tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

**Unknown:** Can you see this?

**MC:** Yes, I can

She sits cross-legged on her bed, phone in her hand. She unknowingly feels bad about this.

**Unknown:** I'm sure you're surprised. It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

**Unknown:** I'm a bit flustered myself, I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

**Unknown:** I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records.

What? Her boss didn't mention something like this?

**Unknown:** I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

**Unknown:** All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

**Unknown:** I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

**MC:** An address?

Her boss didn't mention an address either.  _What's going on here?_

**Unknown:** Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

**Unknown:** I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

**Unknown:** But still, I'd appreciate it if you could help.

**MC:** Why should I help you?

**Unknown:** Since you're the only clue I have.

**Unknown:** I've been trying to find the owner with this phone, but didn't find any clues.

**Unknown:** I would really like to find the owner.

**Unknown:** Then God will be happy.

**Unknown:** Oh! Sorry, I didn't mention it before. I'm religious. Never mind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out.

**Unknown:** Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you somehow. It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

**Unknown:** I know the area, It's developed, Please?

Mr. Doppo didn't mention a phone and he certainly didn't mention an address but he did mention an unknown person.  _Could It be that they changed the plan and didn't inform me? What should I do?_ She decides to help this 'Unknown'. She can always leave if she wants to. 

**MC:** Fine... I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy

'Unknown' send her an address. It's not that far from her own house so she decides to walk.

She stands in front of a metal door with a password door lock. 'Unknown' gave her the password for it so she typed the password and walks into the house. The house looks empty and unused.

**Unknown:** Th

**Unknown:** ank

**Unknown:** you

Suddenly a series of numbers appear on her phone screen. The numbers disappear and the last thing she sees is a message before a chatroom opened itself.

**Unknown:** He said he has an assistant. I'd like one too. You would be a good assistant. Such a shame it couldn't be you. You're cute. I would be good to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Messenger and all characters related belong to Cheritz. I'm using MC as a nickname. I have to give her a name but idk which one. Whatever we'll see. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. If you have any questions my tumblr url is beastbeneathemoonlight. Bye!


	3. Employee or Traitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing Seven's route right now and I seriously cried. No kidding. If you haven't played his route yet, I hope God gives you strength because you're going to need it.  
> This chapter was difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it.

_What the fuck was that?_

_What the fuck is going on?_

She looks at her phone screen. They didn't notice that someone entered the chatroom yet. Better this way, she already has so much on her mind.

_Who is that 'Unknown' person? Is he really an employee? Why would Unknown lead her here? Did the plan change and they didn't inform me? No, that would be ridiculous. Is it something else? Could it be that the agency has a traitor? Even is it has a traitor, why would they lead me here?_

**707:** Wait!

**707:** Stranger!

**707:** Someone entered the chatroom!

So someone finally noticed her. She reads the messages and decides to introduce herself. 

**MC:** I'm MC. Who are you all and what is this place?

**Yoosung:**  Gah! It talks!

**707:** Don't worry. I'm checking everything right now.

**707:** She's at Rika's apartment. 

**707:** She's cute 

_What?_ _How does he know where I am and how does he know  what I look like?_ She looks around the room, trying to find something that would answer her question.

_...Ah. Found it._

There is a small device that's attached to the wall in the corner of the room. Someone else wouldn't be able to notice it but she can pick up these things with ease.

**707:** Ohh! She looked at the CCTV.

**Jaehee Kang:** Somebody should call V.

**707:** Already on it.

She finds out that 707 is a hacker and that he created this app. Yoosung Kim and Zen introduced themselves while Seven called V. Yoosung is a college student who is addicted to LOLOL and as she already knows, Zen is an actor and a singer. He refers to himself as 'God's gift to humanity'. He's a narcissist.

_A handsome narcissist._ If she may say so.

And then there is Seven. His file hadn't had any information about him because he's a hacker. He must have a good security system. She is confident about her own security system. She is not a hacker but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a trick up her sleeve. If everything goes as she planned then Seven just found out about her nickname, which is not a problem, to be honest. He wouldn't know about her parents because he would think that they passed away. She planned everything out before opening the app. 

V logged into the chatroom a few minutes later and explains their organization and the parties to her. He tells her to not reveal the address to anyone and to not touch Rika's laptop and desk because the files contain classified information only he knows about.  _Classified information huh..._

_I'm really starting to hate that word._

She wonders if there are more cameras that watch the apartment. It will be more difficult to hack in the laptop if Seven watches her from the CCTV. If she wants to hack the laptop then she first has to hack into the system that controls the CCTV then she has to hack the security system. If she does hack the CCTV, she'll have little time to hack the laptop before Seven fixes the CCTV.  She needs to sort out her thoughts and plan her next move. She also needs to find information about Unknown but Seven said that he will look at it. She hopes that he'll share whatever he finds or things would be too troublesome for her.

**Yoosung:** Maybe we could give a party again now that MC is here!

**Zen:** That's actually a good idea.

_What? No. That's not a good idea at all. I already have a ton of work to do._

**Jumin Han:** It would benefit our company as well.

**Jaehee Kang:** I can't say that I trust her but I don't see the harm in here. It would be good to organize a party again. 

_Shit. This sounds like more work for me._

* * *

 

It's been a few days since she joined RFA and she befriended pretty much everyone except V. He's on trips and usually can't log in. He still needs to set the date for the party.

She stays at Rika's apartment for the time being. She called Shyn to tell her to watch over her dog while she's away. She still works at the grocery store. She wondered what she would do if she sees Yoosung there again. She wouldn't tell him who she is, that's for sure. 

V said as long as she doesn't reveal the address to anyone, it's okay for her to leave the apartment. So she called the agency while she was working at the store and demanded a meeting with her boss.

She walks the parking spot, gets in the car and drives toward the agency's location. She parks her car and gets out of her car and walks toward the glass door. Once she's in the building she walks straight to the elevator. She gets out of it on the 20th floor and walks toward the office door with a frown on her face.

Mr. Doppo sits with his elbows on the desk, fingers interlaced, waiting for her. She walks into the office and sits on a chair. The hard line on her lips and the frown on her face tells him that she's annoyed and displeased with the situation.

"I want answers, Mr. Doppo. Was that Unknown person really an employee or am I not fully informed about the plan?" The way she said it was very disrespectful, she's aware of that but her patience is wearing thin. She wants answers and she wants them now.

"Calm down first. I can't give you all the answers but I hope I can put your mind at rest." She breathes deeply in and lets it slowly out to calm herself. It won't do her good if she is distressed. 

" You know all the details of the mission, MC. We didn't leave you out of anything. Someone hacked the phone before we could send you a message so no, we didn't plan this. But you still joined them which is good for us. There is a potential that Unknown is the hacker of Mint Eye but we don't know for sure. Your mission still stands, nothing changed." 

"If that's the case, then Mint Eye knows that I joined them, they would be more careful and if Unknown is really the hacker, why would they want me to join RFA? And how do they know that I planned to join them? Isn't the mission classified? If so then someone must have leaked the information which means we have a traitor in the agency." She crosses her arms over her chest and tries to not overthink the situation. She wants to keep her mind clear.

"If that's the case, we'll start an investigation to find out who it is and if he or she has any connection to Mint Eye. Be careful, Agent MC. It's very likely that Mint Eye keeps tracks on you." He answered and leaned back in his chair. 

She nods her head in understanding and begins to discuss another matter that is important, 707 "I saw that his file doesn't have any information and that's because he's a hacker, a very skilled one. He created the app himself. That's all I know for now. I wanted to share this because like I said, his file doesn't have any information. He is going to research Unknown but I doubt that he'll share the details with me. I probably have to hack in his system to get the information." She stands up and is about to leave the office when Mr. Doppo's voice stopped her.

"It will be better if you have your equipment with you. We don't know what will happen. Be careful."

She looks over her shoulder to her boss with a blank expression on her face,

"Understood."

* * *

 She opens the door to her house and closes the door behind her. She takes her leather jacket off and walks to the kitchen to make herself coffee. Coffee is much needed right now. She grabs the coffee cup and takes a sip off her coffee and walks quickly downstairs. She types the password to enter the basement. She uses the basement as a place to train and to store her equipment. It's large enough to train in here. She has some gym machines and a punching bag that is hanging from the ceiling rafters.

She walks toward the electronic door that separates the room and answers the four questions to enter the room. The wall is full of weapons, from pistols to knives, long and short ones. She walks to the wall and reaches for a Glock 17 Gen 4, a Taurus PT 92 and a SIG Sauer P226. She takes two knives, one small and one long. This would surely be enough. She hopes that she wouldn't use them. She searches for three holsters and three silencers. Once she found them she puts them into a suitcase. She leaves the basement and enters her bedroom to pack some clothes. She reaches for the bulletproof vest and puts it in her suitcase. She leaves the house with two suitcases in her hand. She places down the luggage in her car and drives to Rika's apartment.  

* * *

 

There is one camera in the hallway and two in the living room. Thank god there aren't any cameras in the bathroom, at least they left her some privacy. 

The Laptop and the files are in the living room so she still has to come up with a plan.

She could hack into the system that controls the CCTV but Seven would immediately fix the system. She may be good in hacking but she is sure that he's way better than her. She could try to read the secret documents but that would lead her the step one again. It would be much easier if she could shut the CCTV down.

_I have to get rid of them somehow._

_What if I tell him the truth?_

She immediately shakes her head and gets rid of the thought. She couldn't do that. She's not that desperate.  _For now._

She bites her lip and looks out of the window. It's getting darker and it's raining. V hasn't set the date for the party yet. She started to invite guests for the party and she tries her best so that she doesn't disappoint anyone. 

She still has to work hard for her mother. She hopes that she will get enough money that will last at least three months. She became an agent so that she can take care of her mother. Her mother has been in the hospital for two years. Sometimes she would go on vacations with her father but just for a few days. She can't stay longer than that. 

_The disadvantages of having cancer._

MC tries to earn money ever since they found out about her mother's health. She doesn't even want to imagine what would have happened if they hadn't noticed the symptoms. 

She opens the app to see Seven chatting with Yoosung. She reads the messages and a smile touches her lips at their behaviors. 

**707:** All this has to be solved for my boy Yoosung, and for everyone's peace of mind.

**707:** So I haven't been sleeping at all, trying to find who the hacker is.

**707:** At times like this, it'd be so nice to get a text from my girlfriend saying, 'Sweetie, you can do it!'.

**Yoosung:**  You know that's not gonna happen

**707:** I have a girlfriend, you didn't know?

**Yoosung:** I didn't, for real?

**707:** 606, my imaginary girlfriend living in the world of binary numbers

She quickly changes her name to 606 and types a response.

**606:** Hello, sweetie. 110-000-110  & 111-000-111

**707:** I just imagined something I shouldn't have inside my head.

**Yoosung:** What?! MC is your girlfriend?! How?! And what does that mean?

**606:** We have been dating secretly these days.

**707:** You're too young for me to tell you. My heart's about to pop out. And what she says it true, we have been dating secretly.

**Yoosung:** Why didn't you tell me! You could have told me, you know.

**606:** People envy us because we look so good together.

**707:** Ya. We're a perfect match. 

**Yoosung:** Wait before everyone else knows about this! They will be so shocked. 

**Yoosung:**  A rare boss monster just appeared! I have to go sign in. Bye, love birds!

**707:** He totally fell for it! You're a genius MC.

She smirks. _It's true that I'm a genius in my own way._

**606:** It's not the first time someone tells me that.

**707:** I have work to do. It was nice talking to you. Let's pull a prank on Yoosung again one day. 

She giggles and looks out of the window. The rain stopped and the stars are shining. The night sky looks beautiful this way.

Seven is an enigma to her. He's funny and likes to tease Yoosung with silly pranks and Yoosung falls for it everytime. She likes talking to him. He's an easy going guy but he's also a genius and good at everything he does. He's hard working and tries his best. She admires that about him.

With a smile on her face, she walks to the bedroom to get some sleep. A sound from her phone told her that she got a message but she's too tired to check who it is.

**Unknown:** ted_so# *long

**Unknown:** !lo# $wai_--

**Unknown:** ...

**Unknown:** %wated_l@m

**Unknown:**  . 

**Unknown:** \---------##

**Unknown:** I am

**Unknown:** going to

**Unknown:** corrupt you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. If you have any questions my tumblr url is beastbeneathemoonlight. Sayonara!


	4. Chasing Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit violence in this chapter so yeah... be aware of it.  
> I'll use Unknown's pronoun as they because I don't want to use 'Unknown' everytime I talk about him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Tell me what you think so far. I'll try to make it better.   
> Here you go, I hope you enjoy it (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ

She leaves the gym and takes a deep breath and starts to walk in a slow pace. It's getting late but the streets are still busy and full of people. She watches as everyone simply enjoys live; a couple is drinking tea and talking to each other, a group of girls are shopping and gossiping, workers rushing to go home, children are playing with each other and their mothers are watching over them, making sure nothing happens to them. Everyone enjoys live. Everyone but her. 

Her mind is full of unanswered questions. Why did Unknown lead her to the apartment? Who is the one he talked about? 'He said he has an assistant' Why would Unknown tell her about that in the first place? She has no idea whom Unknown talked about. Has the agency a traitor? It has to be. How could Mint Eye know about their plan if someone didn't leak the information? There is a possibility that they hacked the system for the information but if it were so, our team would know about that. And why did Unknown send her that message? 'I am going to corrupt you' What did they mean by that? So many questions and no answers. Her mind is about to explode.

While she was walking, her phone started to ring and pulled her out of her thoughts. She reaches for her phone and accepts the call. "Hey, Seven. How are you?" She asks with a cheerful voice. 

"Hey. I, uh... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sure you were surprised. I should have known better than to let hackers attack you... I don't know what to say. I fixed everything back then so I thought everything was fine, but now this is happening again. I'm so sorry."

He sounds so sincere. She bites her lip before she sighs loudly and answers. "Seven, thank you for apologizing but there is nothing to apologize for. You didn't know that this would happen. I know you're trying your best." She hears him sigh in relief and smirks.  _So he was really worried that I wouldn't forgive him, huh?_

"You're so nice. Thank you but I can't but think, Who the hell would hack into our system? Whoever it is, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. You can trust 707."

She would have laughed but something caught her attention so she quickly bids him goodbye. "I trust you, Seven. Look, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." 

She mingled in with the crowd and tried to find out how many people are following her. She glanced around but didn't find anything unusual. She started to walk faster. She feels as if someone is watching her. She feels uneasy. She glances behind her. Her eyes widened a bit. Her eyes meet green eyes. She quickly turns around. He can't do anything to her in the crowd.

She softly bites her lip and tries to stay calm. Her boss mentioned that someone keeps tracks on her. She should have known better.

_Why is he following me? I he the only one? Is he from Mint Eye? Could it be that he's the traitor the agency tries to find? Is he going to capture me? Why? Why would he do that? Unknown had a chance to capture me but he didn't do it. So why now? Why is he following me now?_

She came to a stop. The traffic lights are red but this is her only chance. She charged forward, ignored everything else and started running. She can't let him capture her, she has to take care of her family. She hears his footsteps as he runs to catch up with her.

She hears her heartbeat in her ears. She bites her lip hard and forces her legs to run faster. She considered her circumstances. It was not looking good at all. Her heart pounded with adrenaline and increasing fear.

She turns left and runs down an alley. Tears gather around her eyes as she failed to think of an escape plan. It is either everything or nothing. With that in her mind, She abruptly turns around and starts running towards him. She swings her fist at him.

He caught her fist but couldn't block the knee she aimed to his stomach. She clenched her jaw in anger and head-butted him. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the throbbing pain. She was about to punch him in the face but he was quicker. He punched her in the stomach. She gasped and lost her balance. She fell to the ground but she took him with her. He lands on top of her. He has his hand around her neck and strangled her. 

She desperately tries to break free. She can't let them down. Her mother, who is ill needs her. Her heart would break if she hears that something happened to her daughter. Her father would never forgive himself if something happens to her. She can't let them down. **She won't.**

She kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. She doesn't even feel guilty as he lets a pained grunt out. She rolls them over and punches him hard in the face. She holds his arms above his head with one hand. He tries to flip them over but she holds him down.

"Who are you?" She asks breathlessly. She hopes that she will get answers from him.

"Our savior is very interested in you. You should be honored."  _Savior? What is he talking about?_

"Why do you follow me? Who is your boss? Answer me!" She strangled his neck harder.

"Savior is going to forgive your sins and she going to bless you. You don't have to worry."

_It looks like I'll get nothing out of him._

She searches him over. She searches his jacket, his pants and desperately tries to find something that would help her. Unfortunately, She doesn't find anything. She forcefully turns him over and knocks him out. She calls the agency from her phone. "I need a team. I found someone and I want someone to investigate him. I'll send you the coordinations of my location. Make it quick." 

_What was he talking about? Savior? Who's that? Why would they be interested in me? Could Savior and Unknown be the same person?_

* * *

 

She walks into the apartment and searches for a first aid kit. The team took the man and drove her to the apartment. Her face is not a pretty sight right now. She probably has to walk around with a black eye for a few days. 

She found the kit and poured a little alcohol on the cotton and rubbed it gently across her knuckles. She grimaced at the pain. She bandaged her hands and holds an ice bag on her eye. 

She breathes in and tries to calm her pounding heart down. The fight has left her edgy. She lays on her bed and tries to ignore the pain. What the man said is still on her mind.

_It doesn't make any sense. All I can do is hope that the investigation team found something useful._

* * *

 

Her lips are set in a firm line as she watches the investigation from another room. The man still babbles nonsense about how the savior is going to forgive our sins. The Investigation Team must have the patience of a saint. If it was up to her she would have beaten the information out of him. 

Shyn turns to face her and holds out a piece of paper for her to read.

**Meet the people who will love you forever**

**Attend the endless party.**

**Don't you want to escape from this filthy world?**

**This is an invitation to paradise.**

"What is this?"

"It took a few days but we found more information about him. Apparently, he used to live with his family but he had to move out somewhere else for business. We found this card in his house. It's a well-known night club. There were a lot of cards like this in his house. He doesn't work in the club so why would he have so many of them?" questioned Shyn while looking at the man with an undecipherable expression. 

"Boss gave me this. It's for another mission. Don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard but always be careful. You don't know what will happen." Shyn leaves her in the room with a file in her hand. She glances one last time at the man across from the room. She shuddered as her eyes meet unique green once again. The grin on his face makes her uneasy. Without looking back, she exits the room.

* * *

She looks at the mirror and admires herself. Her long hair is in a low ponytail and her red painted lips match her red shirt. A black skirt and a black leather jacket with black ankle boots, she thinks she looks good enough for a night out. If she can calls it that.

She leaves the apartment and starts walking to the location where she's going to meet her comrades. She saw the way people are looking at her and smirked.  _I know that I'm beautiful but this is unexpected._

While she was walking, her phone rang so she fished her phone out from her pocket. Her smirk widened at the name on her phone.

"I'm honored that God Seven stopped working and called me. How are you?"

"God Seven just saw the most beautiful Goddess and this Goddess just left her apartment a few minutes ago. Where are you going?"

She giggled at his words and answered. " Girls night out. I'm going to a club with my friends." It's a white lie. They are not exactly her friends. 

"Ahh! I see. Now I'm jealous. I can't even leave my own house to relax. Okay, joke is over. I'm serious now. Be careful, MC. If someone touches you the wrong way, slap him in the face. Or her. If you swing that way."

"Thank you. I'll take care of myself and don't worry, I'll definitely give them a piece of my mind if something like that happens." She's glad that he's worried about her.

"Good! Then I should get back to work. Time goes by fast when you talk to me, right? That's one of my charms! Alright, I hope you have fun. Talk to you later." 

She keeps walking and she noticed a car up the road. She walks towards it and nods at her comrades. 

The ride was quiet most of the time. A few words were said and everyone is informed about the others position and goal. Soon they saw the signboard that says 'Pandemonium'. It's written with a pretty light green and it gives the area a mysterious look. MC gets out of the car with five other people and they walk towards the club where the everlasting party is waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the name 'Pandemonium' from The Mortal Instruments series. I love the book tbh. Whatever, leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. My tumblr url is beastbeneathemoonlight so if you have questions or something else to say, send me an ask or message. Bye


	5. Everlasting Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I updated a little bit late. I have so much in my mind and so much work to do.  
> Thanks for the comments and likes. They made me really happy tbh o((◕ฺ∀ ◕✿ฺ))o

There are multicolored flashing lights as she walks into the club. It was easy to enter with a fake I.D. It's very crowded tonight. The music is blaring and it makes the room shake. People are dancing -or should I say grinding?- with each other on the dance floor. The club smells of sweat and alcohol. There is a balcony upstairs that belongs to the VIP section. The club is very flashy.

She glances at her comrades and gives a slight nod before she makes her way to the long lit up bar. As she makes her way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rub up against her. She gently pushes them away and sits on a bar stool and orders herself a drink. She watches as the bodies on the dance floor moves to the rhythm of the music. She can feel a pair of eyes watching her body, so she turns around and gives the man a seductive smile and wink. She slowly brings the glass to her lips and takes a sip of her drink. She smirked when she noticed the way his eyes followed her lips.

She would have enjoyed herself but unfortunately, she is not here for fun.

She crooked her finger at him and smiled sweetly in a way that says 'come and get me'. She isn't this daring normally but it has to be done.

She watched as the people dance before she hears someone getting closer. She looks at the offered drink in front of her before she makes eye contact with the barman.

He smirked and pushed the drink to her again. "It's on the house for such a beautiful lady."

She batted her eyelashes and wordlessly accepted the drink.

"Soo... does the lady have a name?" He asked her and leaned forward, elbows on the table.

She giggled and answered him. "I don't give my name to everybody who asks but since you asked so nicely I'll give it to you. It's Chaeri."

"Ah, It's Korean, are you Korean or Is someone in your family Korean?" She raised a brow at this but answered anyway, not like it's her real name or anything. 

"You're right. My mother is Korean. And what is your name? And why would you ask about my family?" She leans back, crossing her arms over her chest and smiles in a playful way.

"How rude of me, I'm Jean. And why wouldn't I be interested in the family of the girl I plan on dating?" She laughed at his daring answer before she took a sip of her drink.

She would have enjoyed herself but she's here for a mission and not for fun. And the obvious lust in his tone makes her back off a bit. She's sure that he just want to have someone to spend the night with. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for her, this isn't her style. But she'll play along for now.

"Is that so? You're very confident. So tell me, how will you convince this girl to date you? Maybe I'll use your tactics another time."

"I hope there isn't an 'another time' for you, Chaeri. Now excuse me, I have to go back to work. Enjoy your drink." He kissed the back of her hand and walked to the other end of the bar. She watched his retreating back.  _He is probably going to a gym for a back like that._ She laughed at her own thought and shook her head. 

_For the love of God, MC. Focus on the mission!_

Jean came back a few minutes later with another drink for her. She took a sip and asked him, "Are you trying to get me drunk? Good luck with that." She winked and leaned forward.

"I would never do that. Don't think so lowly of me." He too leaned forward. Their faces are inches away. His eyes are on her lips.

_Is he going to kiss me? Who does he think he is?! Some nerve this guy has._

Instead of voicing her thoughts out, she leaned into him more and with a sly grin she mumbled "Thanks for the drinks. I'm going to the dance floor now. It was fun talking to you." Her hand reached for his rear to pull him towards her. She kissed his cheek before making her way to the dance floor. She makes her way through the bodies toward the VIP section. The VIP section is for some reason heavily guarded. 

Once she is in front of the bodyguard she shows him the VIP card that she stole from Jean while she was reaching for his rear.  _Good think I noticed the card in his back pocket._

She walks upstairs. The balcony is narrow but it's long and very elegant. People are dancing with each other everywhere while some people are sitting on couches and enjoy the show the dancers are performing. 

_Why is the VIP section so heavily guarded? There must be a reason. I don't see anything unusual._

She carefully scanned the area and spotted a device that has to read the card. She unnoticeably walks toward it and used her card. The glass door opened and she entered another hallway. The door closed behind her and left the music outside. She hears someone talk and starts to walk to the voice. She kneeled down in front of a wall. It's near enough to hear the voices and far enough to quickly escape.

The conversation confused her more but she listened to it anyway, in case the details she heard are needed. She would have listened more but a sound alerted her so she quickly escaped the hallway and made her way out of the club.

Her part in the mission is done. All she has to do now is to report the details to her boss.

* * *

**Yoosung:** Ah! She's here. Ask her now, Zen. Hmph.

**Zen:** MC! Yoosung said that you are dating Seven! Is it true? Even your name is 606!

**606:** Goodmorning and yes. Like I said, we were dating secretly. Why?

**Zen:** Nothing. I just wanted to get to know you better. You know...

She laughed and thought about telling the truth.  _Naah... let's tease Zen a bit._

**606:** We still can get to know each other. I don't mind.

**Zen:** But not the way I want to...

**606:** Are you blushing right now? I feel like you are.

**Zen:** Eh! I'm not blushing!

**606:** Haha, you're cute, Zen.

**Zen:** A-anyway, Seven said that you went to a club last night. Are you okay? You must have a pretty bad hangover right now.

**Zen:** I would have helped if you were by my side...

**606:** Thank you. I actually don't have a hangover. I'm good. Had a pretty good sleep and now I'm having breakfast.

**Zen:** Good girl. Take care of your health.

She woke up late today because she had to report the mission details to her boss. It was very late before she went home. At least everything went fine.  _Thank God._

**Zen:** Where is Yoosung? He was here a second ago.

**606:** I don't know. Probably plays LOLOL.

**Zen:** That boy will never get a girlfriend if he doesn't quit gaming!

**Yoosung:** Don't say that! And I'm not even playing right now! I'm at school.

She eats her breakfast and sometimes responded to the boys. A few minutes later Jumin and Seven joined the chatroom. They talked to each other before discussing the party.

**606:** When will V set a date for the party?

**Jumin Han:** I'd like to know that as well.

**606:** I hope the date is near Halloween. I would totally wear a costume for the party.

**707:** Me too! We could match if you want, MC.

**Yoosung:**  Can I cosplay as one of a LOLOL character?

**Jumin Han:**  I don't approve.

**707:** Come on, Cat Mom! It will be fun!

**Jumin Han:**   _I said I don't approve._

**Zen:** No one asked for your opinion, trust-fund-kid.

**707:** It would help your company. What do you thing about Halloween costumes for cats?

She can almost hear Jaehee yelling at them to change the subject.

**Jumin Han:**  ... I'll think about it.

**606:** I'll be Hiyori Iki from Noragami! My friends say that I look like her.

**707:** Ohh!! If you're going to be Hiyori then I'll be Yato! And Yoosung can be Yukine. Good idea, right?

**Yoosung:**  I don't want to be Yukine! Why can't I be Yato?! I don't want to be a dead child.

**Zen:** I won't dress up as someone. Everyone deserves to look at my face.

**606:** How about you dress up as Bishamon? 

**707:** And Jumin can be Kazuma if you're going to be Bishamon.

**Jumin Han:**  I am offended.

She laughs at the situation and continues to talk with the members about the Party.

She loves the RFA and every member of it. It's been 12 days since she joined RFA but she is already comfortable with them. She feels as if they are her family. Each member is unique in their own way.

Yoosung is the cute boy with a lot of potential. He doesn't even realize that he has potential but she's sure that he'll grow into a fine man. His heart is made of gold.

Zen is a handsome narcissist and very flirtatious. But he truly cares for the members and their well-being. Aside from his looks, he also is very talented. She hopes that he'll archive his goals and that people will acknowledge his talent.

Jaehee Kang is very serious but that doesn't make her any less funny. She works really hard and that's admirable. She truly wishes the best for Zen as a fan and always supports him. She's a strong-willed woman.

Jumin may seem cold but he treasures the members of RFA. He would use his authority to help them without hesitation. He has a unique sense of humor. The RFA members don't find his jokes funny but for some reason, she finds them hilarious. _Elizabeth 3rd is a really lucky cat._

She doesn't know much about V and didn't really talk to him but everyone except Yoosung seems to like and trust him so she doesn't want to believe that he's a bad person and hopes that she'll get to know him more. 

And there is Luciel. She still doesn't know his real name but she hopes that with time, he'll open up about himself. He's funny and has a happy-go-lucky personality. His love for cars is comparable to Jumin's love for cats. He might not show it but the fact that he called her to say sorry shows that he cares for the members.

**Jumin Han:** Also, Is it true that you date Luciel, MC? Not that it concerns me. I'm just curious.

**707:** Wow, I thought that I would never say something like this but...

**707:** I declare MC

**707:** The Master of Pranks!

She laughed and quickly left the chat room. She would get an earful from Yoosung for teasing him.

_Yeah, RFA is definitely one unique family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously think that Hiyori and the brown haired MC looks kinda alike so this came to my mind.   
> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. If you have a question or something else to say my tumblr url is beastbeneathemoonlight, you can ask me or message me. Ciao!


	6. Guns And Roses

" _Don't let him get away!"_

_"Roger that!"_

_She sprinted towards the old harbour and tried to catch up with the man. She hastily scanned the area. She saw her target upstairs. She aimed her gun and fired. It missed. She cursed and climbed upstairs. She aimed again and the bullet brushed him. She heard him hiss in pain. But that didn't stop the bastard. He aimed the gun at her and shot. She dodged it._

_Adrenaline rushed through her veins, making her heart beat faster. She welcomed it._

_They fired at each other, each trying to take the other down, trying to outsmart the other one. It's a battle about skills. Whoever has better skills with guns, will win._

_She used the wall as a barrier. She aimed at his foot. He aimed for her head._

_Her plan was to shot his feet so that he couldn't run. His plan was to get her out of his way. She wanted him to surrender. He wanted to kill her._

_A bullet flew past her. Her eyes widened and her face went white. Her body began to shake. If she hadn't dodged that, the bullet would have hit her left eye. Her eyes watered and her hands began to sweat. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself down._

_Her hand trembled as she aimed for him once again. She fired and the bullet hit his arm. She swallowed when she heard a pained scream. He started to run. She ran after him and saw him holding his arm. At least he couldn't use one of his arms anymore._

_Her heart was pounding, her pulse racing. She almost flung the heavy door out of its frames as she kicked it in. Another big hall extended in front of her. She was standing on the platform of a long old stairwell, three meters above the floor of the hall. He was already at the bottom. He ran towards the exit._

_She inhaled deeply before she climbed on the handrail of the platform, making herself ready to jump. She pushed herself off the balustrade and sprang down the three meters_ _._

_With a skillful roll, she landed on the floor, right in front of him, cutting his way._

_He aimed the gun at her with his good arm but he wasn't quick enough. She fired and the bullet hit his good arm. She grimaced at his pained scream._

_"You should give up. You wouldn't be in pain if you did."_

_"You're good, newbie, but not good enough!" He shouted and swung a kick with his legs. She jumped up to avoid the kick._

_She barred her teeth at him and lunged forward. She aimed her fist but he blocked it with a grimace on his face. He tried to use his arms but it will do more damage than good. She kicked his legs and caused him to fall._

_"You really shouldn't underestimate women." She spoke loud and clear enough for him to hear. She kicked his face as hard as she could, knocking him out._

_She massaged her temple and tried to lessen her growing headache. The adrenaline left her veins and her pounding heart calmed down. She shivered and rubbed her hands together. She felt proud of herself for capturing him. Justice will find its place._

_She rolled him over and tied his hands together. She was about to call her captain but an applaud made her stop._

_She cautiously scanned the hall. It was dim and the only source of light was the moon. Her eyes squinted to see in the dark. Her ears heard the way they breathe in the room. Her senses were oversensitive. Sweat rolled down her temple. Her face was indifferent. She mastered the perfect poker face._

_She saw a silhouette at the other side of the hall. With a determined look, she pointed her gun and shouted, "Show yourself!"  Her voice was strong and firm. She wouldn't back down now._

_Footsteps could be heard as they neared her. The man -or woman?- in front of her has a stern look on their face, brown hair that touches their shoulder and brown eyes that reveal nothing. She unintentionally stiffened when they glanced at her._

_"That was a good show you put up there. I'm impressed." His voice made her heart pound and her hands began to sweat. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look as calm as possible. "What are you talking about? First, reveal yourself. If you do anything that could harm me, I'm not afraid to play dirty." She slightly shook her gun to make her point clear._

_They clicked their tongue and shook their head and held their arms above their head. "That won't be needed. I'm not here to fight." They put their hands down before continuing "It won't take much. I just want to talk. The faster we end this the better. Your captain is probably looking for you. Or not. He could be sitting in his police car, eating a donut or some shit like that." He smirked and taunted her with his words._

_All she wanted to do was to punch them in the face and wipe off that smirk. Their words may be true but that didn't make her any less angry. Her captain is a lazy dumbass that excepts everything done perfectly but makes no effort to **move.his.ass.**_

_"So what? Why are you here? Are you here to just chit-chat? We could do that elsewhere, y'know." She mocked them and a shit-eating grin crossed her face when she noticed that they looked pretty annoyed._ The tables are turned, didn't like that, hmm?

_"Okay. Not gonna beat around the bush. We heard about you and your skills. You really don't think that being a police could help you out, right?" he lifted an eyebrow and waited for her response._

_Her expression darkened and she clenched her fists. "What the fuck are you talking about? Get to the point or leave. I don't have time for this shit." spat MC._ They shouldn't talk about things they don't know anything about.

_A vein popped out in their neck and their frowned. Despite the gun that was facing them, their walked to stand directly in front of her. "Listen here, brat. I don't have time for this either. Just know that our boss has an eye out for you and wants you to join us. If you **do** join us, you would have to do something about your attitude. I'm being patient with you. You show promise. Don't make us regret our desition." They harshly said and threw a card into her face. She caught it between her index finger and middle finger, her eyes never leaving his. They nodded at her and exited the harbour._

_She watched them leave with an unreadable expression. She glanced at the card and-_

"Hey, MC, Are you listening to me?"

Jaehee's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Her head snapped towards Jaehee. Not expecting this, Jaehee leaned quickly back. Her eyes widened and she put her hand over MC's.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" said Jaehee, lips slightly open and her brow furrowed.

MC had pointed out Jaehee's eating habits yesterday over the phone and said that it's not healthy to eat takeout food regularly. They decided to have lunch together at a restaurant near C&R.

"Were you thinking about the party? I can help you if you need it. All members would help if you ask."

2 days ago, V set the date for the party. She has 7 days left to invite guests. At first, she wondered why V set the date so early and argued with him about it but accepted it nonetheless.

"No, that's not it. The preparation goes well. Thanks anyway. How is the project going? You were really excited about it." Jaehee has been working on a project about coffee and it seems that she has been enjoying it. She remembers the way Jaehee talked about it nonstop over the chat.

"It goes well. Zen gave me a handmill for coffee as a gift and it made me really happy. We have to go shopping some time together, I want to buy him something too."

" Call me when you're free. I was actually going to meet Zen today. If you want, I could ask him if he wants something?"

"You'll visit Zen? Well... you could ask, thanks. But I wanted to ask you something for a long time; Are you interested in dating?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed and laughed embarrassingly "N-Not with me! I-I mean the boys! I-I mean maybe Luciel? Or someone else? Yeah that's what I meant..." She mumbled the last part under her breath. MC chuckled at her words. _She's adorable._

"Hmm... Let's just say I wait for the right person. Something like that." She nibbled at her lower lip and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Good luck with that. But I did notice that you get along with Luciel very well." Jaehee lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

MC felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "No! No... It's nothing like that. We're just friends... That's it." denied MC quickly.

"If you say so..." the smirk told her that Jaehee didn't believe her.

"A-anyway, I know that you have a black belt in Judo, do you want to... spar sometime? I don't know Judo but I can fight too. It's like a hobby for me, I guess?" she fumbled with her necklace as she continued to speak, "You don't have to if you don't want. I'm sorry and I know it's weird. God, I'm rambling. I'll shut up now."

_Congratulation, MC. You made a fool of yourself._

Jaehee has a smile on her face as she answered " You're not weird. I'd love to. When did you learn to fight?" They paid for the meals and left the restaurant.

"Like I said. It's kind of a hobby. The girls in my school found it weird. I never had many friends. They thought that I was weird and mostly left me alone."

Jaehee stopped walking and turned to face her. Her lips are pressed tightly together. She looks calm but that wouldn't fool her. She knows the sentence 'calm before the storm'.

"That's not weird at all. You're not weird. I find it admirable that you learned how to fight. Girls have to be strong in order to survive. Don't let anyone get to you."

MC looked at her for a moment before she embraced her. Jaehee didn't hesitate to return it. MC let go of her and smiled in a way that made her eyes sparkle. She reached for Jaehee's hair that falls in front of her eyes and twirled it between her fingers.

"I would like to see your long hair, y'know. Thanks for the lunch. Call me when you are free so we can go out again."

* * *

"Give me the water bottle!"

It's a warm evening, the view from this spot is heavenly. The City glimmers with street lamps and car lights in the distance. It's quiet and peaceful. There is a bridge that leads to a temple and the river is a beautiful blue, the water shimmers under the bright sunshine. It's not too cold for a November day.

She was instantly amazed by this place. She had asked him how he found this place but he hadn't answered her.

They ran and worked out together for hours. Zen is an eye candy in his workout clothes. That aside, he is an awesome workout buddy.

Not.

"Give the bottle or face the consequences!"

She tries to reach the bottle once again but it's out of her reach. Zen keeps the bottle above his head and grins down at her. Her body rubs against his while she tries to grab the bottle.

_Damn your height, Zen._

"What were you in your past life, A Titan? I wouldn't be surprised." She crossed her arms over her chest childishly, a pout on her lips.

He laughed, trying to ignore the feeling of her body rubbing against his.  _Don't let the beast awaken, Zen. Calm down._ "And you would be titan food because you are a piece of candy, Princess. I would eat you." he grinned at the annoyed look she threw at him.

"Whatever, give me the bottle. I'm dying from thirstiness." 

She laid on the ground and gazed at the sky. It's cloudy and the wind blows through Trees. Clouds forming shapes, some of them big and fluffy looking, others thin and stretching across the sky. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she watches the clouds move. Zen moves to lay down next to her. It's comfortably quiet between them.

"This would be a perfect spot for stargazing." she said breathlessly, mesmerized by the view.

Zen looked at her from the corner of his eye and murmured under his breath "There is a better place for that... Maybe I'll show you someday." They locked gaze for a moment, neither willing to look away. She blushed at his heavy gaze and played with her hair to distract herself. Her pulse quickened under is intense stare but she tried to act nonchalantly.

A sudden tone made her jump. Her ring phone filled the air and she hastily reached for it. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Seven's picture on the screen. She put her thumb and forefinger together and moved them across her lips and hoped that he would understand the gesture. Zen nodded and she accepted the call.

Her heart sank as she heard his voice, sadness clouded her features. "MC! Thank God! I thought something happened to you! Where are you?! God, A million thoughts filled my mind when I couldn't reach you." He sounds exhausted. He must be worried sick about her, which makes her feel guilty.

"Seven! Are you okay? You don't sound good. I'm okay, don't worry. Did something happen?"

"Thank God nothing happened to you. You know what? I'll talk to you face to face. Jaehee said that you're with Zen so I traced his phone. Just... come down quickly. Okay? I want to make sure you're safe."

"Wait, Seven! You can-" _click._

She turned to Zen and explained everything quickly while they made their way to his motorbike. She is uneasy but overall, she is concerned. His voice was breathy on the phone. _Could it be that he is in trouble and needs their help?! Is someone after him?! He would say so If that is the case, right?_ Her knuckles went white, her mouth set in a hard line. As if feeling her rage, the once blue sky turned grey and the wind picked up its speed.

_If Seven is hurt, may God have mercy on whoever hurt him because I certainly won't have._

She eagerly climbs off the bike when she saw him. He would look back and forth as to make sure nobody would sneak up on him. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Not expecting this, Seven awkwardly hugged her back. He can practically feel her beating heart and he's sure that MC can feel his too. Her scent was the sweetest he had the fortunate to smell. Her hands are cool on his neck but it cooled him down. Her touch made his skin tingle and his face turned scarlet in just mere seconds.

She pulled away and checked if he has any injuries. The relieved sigh went not missed by Seven, who laughed at her behaviour but is secretly touched that she was worried about him. With an annoyed look on her face, she punched his arm.

"You made me worry! I thought you were injured or being chased! I seriously prepared myself to kick some ass."

"No... that's not it. Hello, Zen. Thanks for bringing her. I have to talk to her about something."

Seven grabbed her elbow and dragged her to his car. Not expecting this, she obediently followed him, waving at Zen. She sat in the passenger seat as Seven started the car. Turning to face him, she watched him drive. The bags under his eyes shows the lack of sleep. _What is troubling him?_

He takes a deep breath and begins to explain. "I noticed strangers spying on the apartment. Whoever they are, I'm worried that they might harm you to get information from Rika's apartment. So I decided that you'll stay with me for the time being."

"But you'll leave the apartment defenseless. What if someone breaks in and steals the information? If I stay at the apartment, I could make sure that nobody steals the information."

If possible, Seven looks more frustrated than before. His forehead furrowed, lips pursed and his fingers drummed on the wheel. "Yeah... About that... Well... There is a secret security system and someone hacked it. Believe me, it's safer to stay by my side for now." He turned the wheel sharply and she had to hold onto the cushion. Yoosung warned her about Seven's driving, but now she understands what he meant.

"Why would it be dangerous for me to stay there?"

"The security system is a bomb-" she instantly stiffened at the mention of it. She was about to speak up but a sharp look from him made her shut her mouth. "-Rika made me implant it. You're probably angry that I didn't inform you about the bomb, but I had everything in control, up until now. The bomb could go off if you step into the apartment. I'll fix the Algorithm in a few days. And there is a possibility that the hacker is this 'Unknown' person that lead you to the apartment. I don't want you to get hurt so you'll be staying with me." His voice softened the more he spoke.

_I have been living with a fucking bomb for days._

Of course she is mad. She wants to go up to this  _Rika_ girl and ask her ' _What the hell have you been thinking when you made Seven implant a bomb into_   _your_ _own apartment?_ "

"So... that means I'll have a sleepover at your place. We'll have a lot of fun."

He chuckled bitterly. "Yes, It'll be your best day in your life."

She didn't believe him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am and my back is killing me rn. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. Tell me what you think so far. If you have an idea, share it with me. My tumblr is beastbeneathemoonlight. sleep is calling for me, goodbye (-, – )…zzzZZZ  
>  _ **Note:**_ I noticed some typos so I edited them


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllooooo, sorry I know it's super late but better than nothing, right? I had a busy week and I'm just glad that it's over.  
> Again, thanks for the likes and comments. They make me really happy tbh lol  
> Hope you enjoy it (ノ^∇^)  
>  _ **Spoilers for Seven's route. Don't read it if you didn't play his route yet.**_

The sound of metal gliding against ice, people happily chatting with each other reaches her ears. A couple helps their children to skate while another couple skates on the ice, hand in hand, without falling. She sees the tight grip on their hands, and the way her lover looks at his partner makes her look away. The Music plays softly in the background, not so loud but enough for everyone to hear. 

She talked to Yoosung on the phone yesterday, explained everything that happened and assured him that she was fine. She's been staying with Seven for 2 days, 5 days left for the Party. Seven has been working nonstop, barely sleeping, which made her worry. She talked to him about it, but he brushed her of easily. She understood the importance -being an agent herself- but she also thought that he should at least take a break for a few hours. So She and Yoosung decided to drag him out of the house to hang out. 

When they had finally met, Yoosung's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide. It amused the hell out of her. He definitely didn't think that the cashier he saw at the grocery store would be the new member. Yoosung's expression amused Seven too, the tiny smile on his lips and the softening on his face made her heart flutter.

Now sitting next to her, Yoosung and Seven are talking, Yoosung gesturing while he talks and Seven closely paying attention to what he says. Seven seems more relaxed, at ease, for now. He still has bags under his eyes and his hair is messy, as though he ran his hand through them. Someone else would think that he's ill with the way he looks but to her, he's still as handsome as ever. She just has to take care of him when they go home. She would support him, help him if he needs it. 

He turns to look at her and their eyes meet. She thinks that her heart would burst out of her chest. He unblinkingly looks at her, as if memorizing every little detail on her face. She bites her lip nervously and tries to smile charmingly at him, "-literally became Cinderella! Ah, uh... guys, should I leave? It's getting hot in here. Am I the third wheel now?" said Yoosung, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wildy shaking his head, Seven denies it quickly. She brings her cold hands to her face and tries to cool her cheeks down. Yoosung was about to say something but she quickly changed the topic, for her and Seven's sake.

"Did you bring some of the kimchi you made? I asked you on the chat yesterday, remember?" said MC. She snickered when he sighed dramatically. She smiles knowingly, he pretends to hate it, but it's nice to see him go along with it.

"I'll give to you later. I'm kinda happy to see my mom again, but I still want to show Jumin my LOLOL lethal move, talk to him as if I'm talking to my friend. All I'm hearing is lectures coming out of my mom's mouth and it's  _so effective._ " said Yoosung, words dripping sarcasm.

Tilting her head, she looked at Yoosung for a moment before raising her head to look at the ceiling. "What Jumin did was wrong, but he had no ill intent. I know that you're probably tired of hearing lectures, but she's your mother. You know, every mother worries about their children. Think of it positively... you get to spend more time with her."  _Which I can rarely do..._

She looks back at them she noticed how quiet it became. A smile touched Yoosung's lips and whatever he recalled must have made him happy. Seven's face, though...

He looked physically pained. His nostrils flared and his jaw tightened, his posture as stiff as a board.

_Damn me and my mouth._

She shakes his shoulder slightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks up at her, seeing how she bit her lower lip in worry, eyes soft. She was about to say something but he shook his head and forced a smile.

"Let's go skating." She takes their hands into her own. They walk together to the ice rink. She pulls at Seven's jacket to stop him. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't think that it would make you uncomfortable. I-" she came to a stop when he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. Her breath hitched. He simply shakes his head again. 

She thought about asking him about his parents but decided against it. His earlier demeanour spoke levels of how he would react.

The grip on her hand tightened when they stepped on the ice. They slowly began to skate, making their way towards Yoosung, who desperately clutched the edge of the rink, trying not to fall. Her thumb gently brushed over his knuckles, trying to calm him down.

"Relax. I won't let you fall. Even If you do, I'll be there to catch you."

The smile he gave her would make angels swoon.

* * *

"What's going on between you two?" 

They are waiting for Seven outside. She expected this question from Yoosung, the way he kept looking at her and Seven made it obvious. He would blush and look away for a few seconds before looking back.

"There is nothing going on. I held his hand so that he wouldn't fall," answered MC, raising her head to look at the sky. The sun is setting, the sky is a pretty orange and blue, mixed together to create a beautiful view. The stars would appear in a few hours, adorning the night sky.

"You're lying. You may not notice but it's obvious. The same goes for him. He looks at you like... I don't know... like he wants to devour you." 

She suddenly feels giddy, like she's a high schooler and her crush confessed to her. _Which is not the case at all._

"Why are you telling me this? And more importantly, how would you know how he looks at me? Is there someone in your life? You can tell Mama MC everything, y'know," teased MC, enjoying the look on his face.

"Are we talking about Yoosung's love life? Tell Daddy Seven allll about it. I want to know every detail."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that." deadpanned Yoosung. They laugh as Yoosung walks away from them, ignoring the looks people give him.

They joke and laugh as they walk Yoosung home. She's happy to see Seven carefree, laughing and spending time with them instead of working nonstop.

It went quiet between them when they said goodbye to Yoosung. Not awkward silence, but more like comfortable silence. They hands brushed each other while they were walking, but neither seemed troubled by it. 

* * *

MC grunted as her back slammed into the wall. His hands wrapped around her throat. Her whole body was in pain. Her lip split into an oozing gash, one black eye staring into his own. His eyes doesn't reveal anything. Blood rushed down from her cut, rolling down onto her eyes. MC gasped, choking as his fingers cut off her air like a tourniquet.

Her lungs burned, her mouth working like a fish on dry land, desperately trying to breathe. The edges of her vision started to grow fuzzy. Panic flooded her veins with adrenaline. She struggled, clawing at the fingers sealed around her throat. She tried to kick his shin, the impact ricocheting painfully through her foot.

She threw her left arm between them, turning to the side and trapping his arm against her own chest before elbowing him in the face. He stumbled backward, grasping at his bleeding nose. She didn't wait. She advanced toward her opponent, her hands raised to guard her face, her body relaxing into the sparring stance she'd practiced for years. He glared at her, straightening into a matching stance. Their eyes looked once again.

She prayed to God that Seven would hurry up. She doesn't know how much she can take anymore.

"I wanted to bring you to Magenta. Our Paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams. But you ruined your chance, Lady." With a yell, he threw a kick at MC's head. She ducked, sliding easily into a leg-sweep, knocking his support from under him. The ground smashed into his back, forcing the air from his lungs in a rushing wheeze. MC closed in on him, pushing her advantage, arms and legs flying. He blocked as many of the blows as he could, his arms jarring in their sockets everytime he did, his ribs and face blossoming with pain everytime he didn't.

MC dodged the punch he aimed but couldn't dodge the second punch that was aimed to her stomach. It knocked the wind out of her.

 _If this lasts any longer, I'll faint._ The world spins around her, making it hard for her to see. 

"You're the hacker, Aren't you? I entered the RFA because of you."

"Smart Lady."

They exchanged blows, each trying to land a hit. She breathed heavily, filling her lungs with air. He looks in a better shape compared to her. At first, she tried to go easy on him but that led to a black eye. If it hadn't been for Seven, she would have been harder on him.

She stumbled back through the shadows of the alley. She heard a car nearing. She blocked his fist, took a step back and kicked her legs, snapping it forward to his groin. Holding his crotch, he slumped down, giving her the opening she needed. She dashed to the streets, searching for a car. The Darkness and the black dots that appeared on her vision made it hard for her to see. She can taste her own blood on her tongue. Her legs trembled. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"MC! Shit, MC! It's okay. I got you." Seven's eyes widened at her state. He picked her up, carrying her to the car. She clenched her teeth to prevent from crying out. He apologized repeatedly, his voice thick with emotions, his body shaking as much as hers.

"That promise about protecting me, about being together, all lies..." the voice was muffled. Seven whipped around and saw a light haired man with light green eyes lean against the wall tiredly. His left eye started to swell, bruises all over his face and hands, a deep scratch on his cheek. Seven's lips parted, amber eyes welled up as he continued to look at the person.

"Saeran, I don't know what people told you... but I thought you were doing well." his eyes were pleading him to understand. The lump in his throat wouldn't go away, making it hard for him to breathe.

MC stirred in his hold so he placed her carefully on her feet. She clasped their hands together, trying to comfort him in any way she could think of.

"Hmm~ how cute, they're holding hands. Do you have feelings for this girl? Soo... I could just do whatever I want to her to make you suffer, right?" He tilted his head, looking her up and down, "I've got to say, she's cute, even beaten up. You wouldn't want something happening to her, would you?"

"There's no reason to involve her in this! Saeran, let's talk, please? Let's take care of this together..." he took a step forward with each word, approaching him.

"I prayed so that I wouldn't meet you. Even now, all you do is just ruin my life. Now it's my turn to ruin your life!" He rushed forward, punching Seven in the face. She caught him before he could hit the ground.

Seven was about to run after hi but she holds him back. Seven screams his name, watching as he ran away from them. She holds him for a few minutes, not quite understanding what's going on.

They made their way to the car, Seven holding most of her weight up. She mumbled his name a few times but no response. _Calm before the storm_  

She expected some reaction, but she didn't think that he would react  _this_ badly. Her eyes widened as she watched Seven curse and hit the wheel repeatedly. He is shaking, his voice is hoarse from screaming. His knuckles are white from the grip he has on the wheel. He rested his forehead against it. "God, I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have stayed. I should be the one who's beaten up, not you," he covered his face with his hands, his next words were muffled.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I fucked up, MC. I'm sorry. Shit..." he apologized over and over again. He wasn't looking at her. He couldn't.

She took his face between her hands and made him look at her. His eyes hold so much sadness and regret in them. It broke her heart. She stroked his cheek and tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace on her face, "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. It's mine. I told you to leave. I told you that I could handle it. I was wrong. Not your fault."

She doesn't know what to say to make him believe her. She knows that he still blames himself, despite her words. She's physically and emotionally exhausted. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, making her grimace.

Seven carries her to his bed when they arrived home. She leans against the headrest and breathes deeply in. The black dots disappeared eventually but the bruise makes it hard for her to open her eye. He comes back and immediately starts to treat her. He first cleaned her face with a washcloth, gently wiping off the dry blood. He takes his time, looking at her every now and then to make sure she's not in pain.

She takes the ice pack from him and places it lightly on her eye. Her eyebrows pinch together when he starts to clean her wound on her head. Tears build up but she refuses to shed them. _I had worse injuries. This is nothing._

She distracts herself by watching Seven work. He's expressionless, doing his work. He holds pressure on the wound with a gauze for several minutes. He looks at her, checking for any sign of pain.

He is dangerously calm. She thought after his emotional outburst he would be more sensitive but he is calm, looking her in the eye unflinchingly. His face is uncharacteristically calm. She doesn't know what he thinks.

Taking the bandage out, he covers it around her forehead, careful to not tie it too firm. "Hold the ice pack on your eye for 20 minutes only," informed Seven, taking it from her. Gently pressing a clean piece of gauze on her lip, he stopped the bleeding. "Hold the ice for a few minutes on your lip. I'll be right back."

Lightly pressing the ice on her lip, she tries to watch but he has his back to her. He cut an aloe vera leaf and squeezed the gel from the leaf. It will promote healing, as it relieves the discomfort.

He applies some gel on her lip, his thumb tracing her lip softly. He averts his eyes, takes her hands and starts to clean the bruises on her knuckles. She winced and he tightened the hold, keeping her steady. It's quiet between them. Her thoughts race in her mind.

"I don't think I've told you much about myself. What kind of work I do for the agency." her ears perked up as he began to talk. "To be honest, I wanted to show people in the RFA only my bright and fun side. Because the work I do is nothing but dark and filthy. The place I work for is a complete  _ **shithole**_ where even a mindless joke can get you killed."

She scowled as she continued listening to him. How it's the only path he could take. How that shithole is the place that suits him best. She could have punched him for saying that. She frowned but he ignored her, keeping his gaze on her hands.

"That man... how do you know him?" 

"That man... is my twin brother. You shouldn't have found out about this. Please keep what happened with that boy a secret. Don't tell anyone in the RFA about him, please." his eyes looked up to meet hers. He is more serious than ever. His piercing gaze made her uneasy.

_Don't tell anyone..._

Her heart sank, an unpleasant feeling settling into her.

_Don't tell anyone..._

His brother is a member of Mint Eye, an organization the agency desperately wants information about.

_Don't tell anyone... **please.**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love teasing Yoosung and writing badass females. And yes, the first scene was inspired from yuri on ice. I'm a noob lolol I just really love it so I had to write this. One kudos/comment is one hug for both Saeran and Seven. I love them so much.  
> It was difficult to write this to be honest because I couldn't decide what to write and how to write it. It's really weird I know.  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. Was it good or bad?? let me knowww. My tumblr is beastbeneathemoonlight so if you have any question, let me know.


	8. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes, I'm not dead yet. Someone has to kick my ass so that I don't procrastinate. Here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it (ﾉ･д･)ﾉ  
>  _ **Spoilers for Unknown's real name**_

Tossing and turning, MC slowly gets up and breathes heavily, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Her whole body is in pain, especially her head. It throbs unpleasantly but sleep had lessened the pain. Breathing through her mouth, she tries to ignore the unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

She barely had time to go to the bathroom as she throws up, her eyes tightly shut, grimacing. Her head and eye throbbed as she leaned forward. She rested her head on her palm as she breathes heavily, her body covered with sweat and her clothes sticking to her.

After dry heaving and coughing, she shakily strips off her clothes, carefully uncoiling her bandage on her forehead. The Warm water is good on her skin, soothing her aching muscles. She sighs pleasantly and she pours soap into her hands, massaging her scalp, cleaning her long hair, ridding of the knots.

She hadn't wanted this to happen. She never wanted this to happen.

She let the water wash the dirt away but unfortunately, it couldn't wash away her burdens.

She had entered the RFA because of her mission. She couldn't have known that she would get so attached to them.

She remembers the way he asked her to not reveal anything to the members. He hadn't explained anything to her. All she knows is that Saeran,  _Seven's brother,_ is Unknown and by the way Seven reacted, she can tell that he hadn't had known about this.

Her mission is to get information about Mint Eye, which means every little detail matters.

Her head swirls with thoughts and unanswered questions. If Saeran is Seven's brother, why would he run away from him? How did he find out about her mission? Did he hack into the system, was it that easy for him to hack into the system?

She remembered the conversation in the club she had listened. She had hoped that with time every word that had been said would make sense but it just confused her even more. If she remembers correctly, they had been talking about the sun and a promise that hadn't made sense to her. It still doesn't.

She drags the soap over her body as gently as possible. Thinking about her mission and everything else makes her head ache.

Stepping out of the shower, she covers her body with a towel and looks at herself in the mirror. A nasty looking bruise on her eye and a scar on her head but not a major injury,  _thank god._ At least the gel Seven gave her helped. She tilts her head and sees redness on her neck, it's faint but it's still there. The grip Saeran've had on her throat must have caused it.

It's not a pretty sight.

It's rare for her to get injured. It reminds her of her high school days. She would constantly get into a fight with on of the boys. They would land a few hits but she would punch them twice hard.  _Go hard or go home._

She dries her body gently and bandages her head again. 4 days left for the party and she looked miserable. She could put makeup on to cover her bruises but she would have to go with the bandage. Surely she'll be the center of attention.  _Joy._

A towel covering her body, she gets out of the room to get her clothes from Seven's room. She shivers from the sudden change in temperature as she walks down the hallway. A sudden noise stops her in track. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tries to remember the owner of the voice. It's calm and masculine, so very familiar.

She's about to pass the room but a glimpse of the body stops her again. She quickly but quietly tiptoes to the wall, leaning against it to hear them. From this angle, she could see them perfectly.  _But why are they here?_

Their hair is longer but they still wear dark clothes. It suits them.

"If you tell me that you're hearing things and start making a fuss, I'll taser you. You haven't been typing for 3 minutes in that pose." She hears them say. She could try to get closer to them, but that would give her away. She wouldn't underestimate them like she did the last time, she had learned her lesson.

"You seem to not know the severity of the situation because you've only heard rumors about our client. So let me tell you. You know the X-Pile?"  _That_ caught her attention. She must have heard it somewhere.

"Yeah. Isn't it our competition company that disappeared a few years ago? That small intelligence agency."

"Yeah. You know why that agency disappeared? Because they didn't meet this client's deadline."

"How late were they?"

"You'll faint once you hear this... 1 minute."

_What?_ She suppressed her small gasp by putting her hand over her mouth.  _This is ridiculous._

"The whole company was turned into smoke because they were a minute late. All the hackers from there are still missing. I heard recently that one was living in Africa and has a limp. That client is being exceptionally generous to us right now. You get it?"

Backing away slowly, she makes her way through the hallway to Seven's room. She doesn't need to hear more. She doesn't  _want_ to hear more. 

He had told her that the place he works for is a shithole, but she can't believe that it is  _this_ bad. Sure she had a few bad clients, but destroying an agency just because they were late by 1 minute? That's unheard of.

She stretches out on his bed and stares at the ceiling in thought. In chats, Seven had mentioned his maid, Mary Vanderwood... but she couldn't believe that Vanderwood is his maid. Vanderwood, the one person who trained her in her early days.

A frown appears on her face as a thought hit her. What would Vanderwood do if their know that she is here? Would they tell Seven about her job? It's not like they were friends, so if they found out, they would tell Seven. But at the same time, why would they do that? They wouldn't get anything out of it. It all depends on how their thinks. Sometimes she wished she were a mind-reader. Her life would be so much easier.

Why is Seven even working so hard? Is he trying to track down Saeran? If what Vanderwood had said was true, he couldn't afford to work at something else. Whoever this client is, they weren't joking around.

Changing into something more comfortable, she opens the app on her phone and begins to reply to emails. She has to invite more guests for the party, after all...

* * *

Fingers tapping on the keyboards reaches his ears as he repeatedly types code after code, his eyes never leaving the screen. He vaguely hears MC nearby but pays little attention to her. He can't afford to distract himself from work. He remembers what Vanderwood said, but he can't just ignore his brother. His brother, who is somewhere out there, doing god-knows-what.

They promised him. They promised that they would keep him safe.

His finger slipped to another key. He slams his fist on the table, eyes burning with rage and distress. Clenching his jaw, he breathes through his nose, trying to calm himself down.

He starts to type the algorithm again.

He tried to call V but his efforts were fruitless.

All he knows that Saeran had led MC to the apartment. He's Unknown, who hacked into his app multiple times. He had received an email, just like the other members, an email that invited them to the 'Endless Party'. He had been searching Mint Eye's headquarter for days now. Anf if he could find it, he could find Saeran.

The sound of footsteps walking towards him reaches his ears as he typed away. At first he ignored her, thinking that she would eventually talk. When nothing came, he turned around and saw her holding a plate with food on it. She had changed into a turtle neck sweater and black skirt. Simple and comfortable. 

" I cooked fried chicken and rice. It's nothing special, but I thought you would need to eat," says MC. She still doesn't move from her spot.

He faces the screen again and spoke without looking at her, "I don't need it. Stop bothering me and let me work." She frowns and ignores what he said as she steps closer to him.

"Nonsense. You need to eat. Your body needs glucose so the Mitochondrion can transform it to Adenosine Tripho-"

"Okay! Okay, give it to me!"

Satisfied, she places the plate on the desk. Waiting to see if he would start eating, she frowns when he continued to type the codes.

"Should I feed you?" She is about to reach for the chopsticks but he beat her to it. He makes a show of showing the food into his mouth, chewing loudly and arching a brow as if saying, 'Are you satisfied now?'. She smirks, nodding her head.

Her smirk disappears when she turned away from him and left the room.

She knows that he really wants to be left alone so he can work in peace. She isn't trying to be annoying. She just wants to help him as much as possible. Which is little to no help. She had wanted to ask him about the email she got from an unknown source, but it totally left her mind. She had asked Jumin and Jaehee if they got it too and learned that yes, they indeed got the same email.

She spends that afternoon sitting on the couch, constantly looking at Seven from her spot. He still works on his computer but at least he had eaten something.

She must have fallen asleep because when she opens her eyes, darkness greets her. A blanket is over her body but she doesn't remember covering herself up. Rubbing her eye sleepily, it takes her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness. Looking back where Seven had been sitting for hours before she fell asleep, she doesn't see him there.

It's 12.45 A.M, silence settled into the house with the night. The house is pitch-black except the light that comes from the screen. She sways a little while she made her way through the hallway. Her body bump into something while she walked and she lets out a high-pitched scream, pushing the body away from her. She hears something drop and feels hands on her shoulders. She calms down when she heard Seven's voice, "Why are you awake this late?"

"God, you scared me! And I should ask you the same! What are you doing in the middle of the night?" exclaims MC, looking at him bewilderedly. He lifts the bag he dropped and without answering, makes his way toward his laptop and put it into the bag. All the while he was aware that MC's eyes followed him everywhere. She blocks his way when he tried to leave the room, standing taller than usual, head held straight, mouth in a firm line and eyes gazing at him unflinchingly.

He stares back, taking her in. He thinks that the looks better compared to how she looked yesterday. But he can't help the guilt he feels every time he sees her. It's because of him that she looks so bad, that she has to stay with him in his house. If he had done better, she would have been safe. Safe, away from him.

"What's going on?" says MC, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing that concerns you." He takes a step forward, thinking that she would back off. She stays, though, arching a brow. Craning her neck, she looks at him and asks again, "What are you doing?"

He would have liked her bossy act if it was another time, but unfortunately, it wasn't. "I'm going to go to the headquarter of Mint Eye. Now get out of my way, I can't waste any more time." Stepping forward, he passes her and this time, she doesn't stop him but he can still hear her following him around.

"Let me come with you." The words escaped her mouth without her notice but she can't say that she regrets it. She wants to go with him.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're not coming."

_Ouch, that hurt._

Tears gather in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. She had taken the beaten for him. She's sure that she could have beaten Saeran, she could have, but she hadn't. Because he had asked her to go _easy on him._ And that's what she did.

"That was uncalled for. And yes, I have looked in the mirror. I have seen myself. But that doesn't mean I'm the damsel in distress!" She can feel herself blushing. Not in embarrassment, though, in anger. Anger that makes people clench their fists that their knuckles turn white, makes them see  _red_. Breathing through her nose, exhaling through her mouth, she tells herself to calm down over and over again.

Looking him in the eye, she softly whispers, "You're going to leave me here, alone? Let me come with you. I won't cause trouble. I'll behave. Please...  _I don't want to be alone."_ Giving him the most innocent look possible, she watches him as he mulled over the idea. He looks torn between leaving her or taking her. She sees the exact moment he gives in.

"2 minutes. If you're not ready in 2 minutes, I'm leaving."

She dashes away to get ready, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

He can't help but feel as if he makes a big mistake. He wants to protect her, keep her safe, from everything, himself included. Wouldn't it be better if she stayed here, far away from danger, far away from him? But when she said those words, he simply couldn't deny her. Her eyes lightened when he accepted her offer. Her light could have brightened the whole room. He wants to see more of that light.

_Because she's the sun and he's the moon that begs for her light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. Was it good or bad? Do you have a request? Let me know. I could consider it lol  
> My tumblr url is, as always, beastbeneathemoonlight, so if any of you have a question or something else, I'll be there, reblogging yuri on ice and being trash.

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger and all characters related belong to Cheritz. I actually wanted to write this with second person POV but I changed my mind. Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. If you have any questions my tumblr url is beastbeneathemoonlight. Ciao!


End file.
